Cold brew
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: Here I am again. Self-insert garbage with twists and turns and story. Read as I tourture myself and put myself through uncomfortable situations for my own satisfaction. Changed rating to M incase any hard-core gore turns up.
1. Cold

To put it simply, this is not what I expected. Weird email about a job offer? Sure. Getting stabbed due to it? Yeah that sounded right. I mean, it was in an actual building in an actual place that had _actual_ customers, so I figured, "Hey maybe this won't be weird." But it was.

Setting aside all that, I stood before him, confused and needing answers to the piling questions that were starting to run my mind into the ground with the impossibility and overall craziness of the situation. This, was a weird day. He stood at about roughly my height if a few inches taller. If his hairstyle didn't give it away, it was the way he addressed me. Like he _knew_ me.

"Ash, it's good to see you." Of course at first, I thought it had to just be in my head, so I awkwardly took his hand and shook it. He must've picked up on that because after he said "Do you… not remember me?" It all felt like an overly elaborate joke, like I was being set up and any moment would be caught saying his name out loud.

I took a very long, very serious look at him, as if I could tell if he was lying to me or not. But really what can you **do** in this situation? Accept it as a reality? Or just accept your fate to being played?

I didn't want either, because either way I'd seem like a damned fool. So I braced myself, as I watched the man get more and more worried every moment I stayed silently staring at him.

"Higgsbury?"

I clench deep into the pits of my mind, waiting for a "what?" or "Who?" as to embarrass myself further.

But I watch him grip both my shoulders and give me this big grin.

"So you do remember! That makes this easier then!" He lets me go, but doesn't break eye contact, which is making me uncomfortable. I look away.

"I guess.. This isn't a real job offer then..?" I sigh.

"Oh no! We do need your assistance!" He pipes up, his cheery little tone being a bit reassuring. I look back.

"Then what _do_ you need me for?" I say, then think about what he said. ' _ **We**_ '. I step back.

"Oh don't be afraid, we've missed you, and of course… let's not forget.." He shifts, but only enough for me to notice. It's unnatural.

" _ **T̙̥ͦ̎̎̓̐ͨ͒͢h̶̟̖͖͋͐̾̄̏e̲͙̫͓̾ͨͪͦͭͧ ̢͉̝̗͉ͩ̂̓̔̈s҉̩̗̪̮ͅͅt̵̞̬̥̣̪̺̙ͬͣ̔ͨ̈́o̱̜̬͓̥̪͞r̼̮̳͋̔̍̾ͣy͌̇̌͌̚҉͔̲̪͈̹̹̳ ̫̼̣ͭi̜ͦ̈́͘ͅsͨ͑ͫ͏͙̻̲̮n̴̟̦͓̖̺͖̦'̌ͦ̑̍͡t̤̦̯̩͍̻̒ͥͣ ̫̩̳͚̒ͯ̆̃̋͊͢ove̛͚̔r̙͍̃̉ͦ̈ ̽̾̉̅ͤͣ̏y̴͍͕̼͈̘͎̩̍̓ͧe͚̔̓̏ͪ̏̎͟ṭ̾̉,͇͍͐̋̒̔͂̅͂ ̭̥̙̹̘̓̊͗ͨͮ̚i̥ͥͮ̀ͩ̂̎͝ŝ̨͛͗̓ͬ ͙̤͇̲̊i̝͔̲̭͇͋ͫ̆ͫͣͬͅtͯ̃͗̐̍̀?̱̫̞͉̗͖ͭ̿͠ͅ**_ "

* * *

So I wake up, back on the cold hard ground and I wince trying to sit up. I didn't dream, and I feel worse then I usually do. I groan as I fully stand, the space empty but filled with greenery, a few flowers, some scatterings of trees. How can something be empty and filled? I suppose it had to be a talent of nature. I wish I could say I freaked out, that I felt panic to wonder where I was, but that just wasn't the case.

Of course, I couldn't just drop this stupid story. I'll die and die, and they'll just keep dragging me back. This time, there's no one, just me, alone. I sigh, squinting against the bright sun to any suitable place to start.

It's time to get going I guess.

* * *

 **If you're confused that just means I'm doing a poor job of doing a cold opening.**


	2. Wilderness

The first day was hard. The first day is always hard. First of all, I'm not a "fit" person, I don't do regular exercise and just don't move all that much. Have you ever tried to make fire with methods you only slightly remember in basic survival videos years ago? It's hard. Not to mention, making an axe? Insane, and impossible. Even after I remembered how to do it, and using the sharpest thing I could to attach to a sturdy enough branch, using it became just as awful. I am so sore in so many parts of my arms and chest, oh gods!

But the first day is over, and it's night, and I sit near the fire, slapping away bugs and the like. But only halfheartedly because I'm so tired. Let them eat me alive, that'll make them laugh. Uhg. I lay on the freezing ground, my only refuge, cooling my burning body and aching muscles.

Starving? I was more worried about just getting by.

And then the thought came by me again.

Alone.

Why am I alone? This isn't how it happened before. At least I would be introduced.. But there was no one. This was a bit odd, but I suppose this would just be a different "Playthrough".

Nothing should be the same. But at least I could try to sleep through the night, let them stop me, ha!

I lay there for hours, resting, dozing in and out of sleep, but never able to truly fall asleep. I wait just until sunrise to sit up, my muscles recovering from the work the day before, but the fire had burnt itself out and I was left in the small lights of the morning. So I stood, knowing that if I didn't get going on today's work, I would be left starving to death. So I left and started looking for anything resembling something edible. It was a bit more difficult than I'd thought, the first few hours coming up with a handful of berries and a carrot. Not exactly a meal worth fussing about.

I walk far, and my legs ached, and my shoulder was raw from carrying my axe that way. I hear something rustle behind me, but I figured it was nothing, hearing so many sounds from the forest already. Light filtered down between the branches and pine needles, the ground itself covered in the dead needles, the grass disappearing in such a thick wood.

But somehow it escaped me that maybe that I could be heard everywhere I went, the crunching beneath my feet somehow unheard by me. I keep walking, ignoring all noises behind me, and all obvious sounds of danger. In retrospect I could have prevented this whole ordeal by just being perceptive, but well hindsight is 20/20 right?

So instead of being a smart person and bolting out of there I stayed, scuffling through the trees, gathering young pinecones in a bag I had found tied to my belt when I woke up. I guess it was their little nice gesture for those with no pockets.

I remembered something about how pine nuts were really good for you, but the season must be off, because most of the cones had released their seeds. But at least I had a good enough lot of them to make well… roasted pine nuts? I guess. But pine nuts are pretty earthy, so I wasn't exactly ecstatic about eating them. But when you gotta… well.

I reach up to grab a cone from a low bearing branch, but before I could grab it I'm tackled to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me, and the feeling of stabbing surrounds me, the ground being sharp from all the needles. I gasp, but I have to get it. Get up. I feel stunned, and can't do anything, but the pressure on my back is released. I feel something tug on my belt. My bag! I suddenly turn around grabbing the arm attached to the hand that was trying to steal my food, and I push back. I managed to knock them back and I have to take a moment to see who/what it was.

Well, it was human… I think? I blink, and realize it's a robot! "You!" I blurt out before I could think. But of course they were confused.

"WHAT?" They buzzed.

"Nevermind! Why were you trying to steal from me?!" I do remember that they did need to eat, but still! Rude!

"IRRELEVANT!" And they topple me over, and of course I'm on my back, but this gives me the option of pulling them down with me, and instinctively my hands are around its neck.

It tries to grab for the bag. "Look! Stop! We can share!" I yell out, them being way stronger than me. They pause for a moment. I watch them look as if they were considering this.

"NONSENSE, ALL FLESH BEINGS BETRAY." And they then pressed onto reaching for the bag. I pressed back as hard as I could.

"Only idiotic ones! C'mon! Two is better than one!" Then they look really confused, even with their face being set and unmoveable. I was so tired, and I was fairly certain that if I could not convince them of joining forces, that they could overpower and take whatever they wanted from me. A great ally, if I could convince them.

"Look I…" I pant. "I don't actually have all that much.. I'd be able to give more if we work together then if you just steal from me now…" At least that much was true. All I had was… not a lot, and.. I am hungry.

I hear them buzz. It's unsettling because I had no idea what they were thinking about, especially with the lack of facial expressions.

"AGREED." That was it. That was all they said.

"Ok then… Uhm.. Can you… get off me?" They don't speak and merely do so. I guess that is preferable than the normal human reactions. I stand on my own, and I pick up my axe, which I dropped previously. As soon as I pick it up it's snatched away from me and I turn to the robot, whose response is simply:

"YOU'RE WEAK." Although it was a bit insulting, I understood what they meant. Besides it's not like I wanted to chop down trees anyway. I continue unto my path, down near a small lake, which seemed to have some clay deposits, and also appeared to be a good place if any to set up camp.

I walk around it, looking for any food sources nearby. There were a few berry bushes, some carrots, and a few more young pine cones. But really that was it. I guess that was to be expected.

"Wix." I said, offering my bag. "You're probably hungry. I'm going to start a fire pit." This was a test. Truly nothing more could be deciding of something's trustworthiness then offering everything you have, and seeing what happens.

I left, and picked out rocks near the river and around the forest to bring back, making a decent pile after a couple of trips. I start up on the pit itself, remembering something about using clay to make a fire pit. But I dismiss it for now, not needing anything more for the moment. I dig a shallow hole with a stick and my hands, and surround it, and line it with rocks. I then had to get something to make the fire with. I hadn't seen Wx-78 in a long while, but it could be for any number of things.

I settle on looking for food while gathering up dry tufts of grass. Then I came across something odd. I heard talking, and hid. I get closer as silently as I could.

I hear Wx speaking, and… someone else. I can hear them saying something, but I can't actually tell what they're saying. So I get closer. I listen as hard as I can.

"...WERE TOO TRUSTING. IT WILL BE EASY."

"Ah. That's good. We need everything we can get. I'll let you get back."

"IT WILL BE SUCCESSFUL."

Well that wasn't reassuring. Did they just.. I didn't know what to think, and my brain went all to the worst places. I creep back to the fire pit, dropping all the items I had gathered and just.. Slumped down.

"I guess that's what I get.." I sigh, laying on my back.

"WHAT DO YOU GET?" I sit up suddenly, Wx-78 standing before me.

"Why don't you tell me?" Well that was mature. I groan and start the fire, it already getting dark out. Of course they don't say anything and just put down the pile of logs they were carrying. The scent of pine is strong, and makes me sneeze.

I had barely tried to start the fire before I yelled in frustration. "Ok!" I fling my arms up.

"Who were you talking to? What exactly is going on here!?" I growled. I hated being out of a loop, even when the loop was tiny.

"I DON'T KNO-"

"Oh you don't know? That's a real laugh! Considering.. Hah.. I saw you. Talking with someone."

They stare at me. "OH." was all they said.

"And?" I really needed more than that.

"AND IT'S THE SITUATION. DO YOU AGREE?"

"I don't even know what I'm being offered!"

"THEN YOU DID NOT HEAR IT ALL."

"No. I guess I didn't."

"THERE ARE OTHERS. YOU ARE THE NEWEST. DO YOU AGREE TO COLLABORATE WITH US?"

"Well I guess.. But wait! Why did you attack me?!"

"THE YEAR HAS BEEN UNFORTUNATE."

That didn't actually explain anything. But I guess I could ask those… others.

"ALSO, THERE IS AN ENEMY AMONGST US. WE DO NOT KNOW WHO IT IS."

We didn't talk after that, the fire being started by Wx-78. We eat, and sleep. And I wonder who the enemy is about and who they are.

* * *

 **Another chapter. Feel free to review.**


	3. Rain

The day was interesting. Wx-78 introduces me to… a whole load of people. There were so many I just.. The camp was very extensive, tents, fire-pits, chests, a giant storage barn.. And just… there was so much. No farms or anything of the like, which would explain the.. Trouble they've been through.

It was all too much all at once, and I felt like I couldn't talk at all. Until I heard his voice again. "Hello dear." I jumped and yelped. Turning around to see a very… Very confused Wilson. "Yo...You!" He blinks, and looks at me for a while before laughing.

"Oh yes, that. Frightfully sorry, but we couldn't let you go just yet." He offers his hand. I step back.

"Uhm… let me go? What does that even mean?"

"You are still connected, and so we still need you. You resetted it all, but I still remember."

"I don't believe I've ever been connected. I'm still not convinced any of this is real." I cross my arms. Wilson hums, and walks closer to me. I try not to shake, but the memory of it is still very fresh.

"Oh no need to be scared. We just need you to go after them and you can go. That is if you want." He touches my arm.

"Well! I'm not exactly equipped to do that Wilson!" I huff.

"Of course not. That is why you need to gain your strength for about a year."

" _ **A year?!**_ " I sputter, backing away.

"Ohohoh, do not worry child. It will all be over before you know it. Besides we may yet need your help here as well, being that our food is a bit… low.." He offers his hand again, and with a few moments of reluctance, I take it. He takes me away from Wx-78, and away from the camp, and far back down a cobblestone road.

The road leads to a cottage, it's small, and a bit weathered. The wood creaks in the wind, and vines cover the walls in places.

Its interesting because when we get there he knocks. I can hear movement from inside, and the door is unlocked. The door swings open and a very unhappy Maxwell has answered. "What is it Higgsbury? I've no time to play gam-" He stops.

"Oh."

"Yes. I've succeeded. The portal didn't last long, but it was wide enough to send them here." Wilson pushes me forward and I squirm confused, but still end up landing on Maxwell. He pushes me off, and I stumble to my feet.

"No. We can no t do this now. There is not enough space." I wanted to ask, but it was directed to Wilson. "You said you wanted to prove yourself not a villian anymore, so here is your chance."

"I would also like to keep my space from the rest of you, I've given my apologies, but there is nothing I can do further." He huffs. I just stand and watch awkwardly.

"Ash, tell this old fool to stop worrying, you survived for a day all on your own, you are capable." Wilson looks at me sternly. I open my mouth to speak but Maxwell interrupts me.

"Wilson I don't need this. I can do just fine on my own."

"Nonsense, let her…" Wilson glances at me, as if to ask if that was right. I shrugged. "Them to work for you. It'll be fine. They need their strength anyway, and we're too crowded already."

"Ok stop. Right now. Both of you guys." I blurted out. "Max, is it ok if I call you Max?" he opens his mouth but I continue. "I don't know what exactly is going on. But you don't need to worry about me. Either of you. I can take care of myself." I step down from the porch and head back towards the lake. It was a nice thought to be part of something, but it doesn't matter because no one wants me around anyway.

Wilson doesn't follow me back, and on my way past their camp I took my axe back.

* * *

The lake was quiet, no noise except a few bugs and the fire. The moon reflected off the water beautifully and the whole thing was amazing. I laid quietly, thinking a little too hard on everything that had happened. The rest of the night isn't important. So let's skip that.

I wake up to my firepit burnt out and my axe still near me. I stretch and yawn, cracking my back in a pleasant manner, and standing to start the day. I did a little checking nearby the lake, the bank full of the red/grey deposits of clay I had seen earlier. I started to gather it up, scraping the edge of the dirt walls with a stick to try and separate it.

I also brought back a good lump of mud to further stabilize my fire pit from stray wind. I start by creating a kiln with the mud around the firepit, making a sturdy cylinder above the pit itself. Although this took a few hours, I felt it was worth it. And just as I started the fire, and the mud had heated into a solid thing, I heard the roar of thunder.

"Ohhhh GRREAT!" I huff and move back to the tree-line, but before I could do so, the rain was already pouring down. I swore, and sat grumpily beneath the pine tree.

I munched on a few berries, but the now soaked nature of myself was becoming cold and unpleasant. Lightning cracks across the sky in a beautiful web, but the feeling of seeing it so personally made me feel unsafe. I hugged myself together, trying to get as much warmth as I could hiding under the trees.

I sat there for hours, not really asleep, but not fully awake either. It was a frustrating event to be unable to sleep, but at least I could rest. The rain only got more aggressive from there, now pounding down against the ground, the wind whipping the trees and furthering my freezing to death.

I had to wring out my shirts twice, but it didn't help, and it felt worse to have to try and put them back on. It was loud, too loud to notice when someone walked up behind me before they put their hand on my shoulder. Rain clattered against the makeshift umbrella, but it didn't cover much, and I could tell the back of his pants and shirt were wet from the direction the wind was blowing.

"Let's go." He didn't say anything else, and didn't offer his hand. I stood up either way and followed him. I stood close, the rain still hitting me in the face, but less so if I wasn't. Maxwell the great huh? I suppose if he really was, this could be a step in that direction.

We take a detour around the camp, as if he didn't want to run into anyone there. I didn't complain, but I didn't say anything else either. None of us spoke. The only sounds were the rain and wind, and an occasional boom of thunder.

It took a little longer to get there then last I remember, the cold numbing my arms and legs. I stumble, but only once, because afterward he steadied me by holding onto my arm. Suppose he didn't want to stop if I had fallen over.

The rain continues to get heavier, and I wonder how those in the camp prevent flooding, perhaps the elevate them? I do hope so.

The pouch is within sight, and I feel like running up to meet it, but he makes sure we keep the pace, seeming to be in no hurry. We go up the steps, and he tells me something.

"Get your outer clothing off before you come inside, I will bring a blanket." He takes off his shoes and leaves them outside before walking in. I'm left out in the rain, to have a bit a privacy I would assume. I remove my two outermost shirts, and pants, left with only my small tank top and shorts. I like to wear in layers, honestly, I get cold easily. I ring them out as best I can, and I'm startled by Maxwell taking them from me and pushing a large knitted blanket into my arms. I nearly fall over, but steady myself. He motions for me to go inside and so I do, eagerly.

I was extremely cold, so I wrap the blanket around me. He shuts the door behind us, taking the wet clothes down a small stairway that I assumed went under the house, a basement. That's got to be useful.

I shiver, trying to get as much warmth back as I can. "I don't think I should have to tell you.." He surprises me, walking right up behind.

"But I expect you to do your part. Don't take this small kindness as a way to be lazy." He walks past me, picking up a shiny looking stone and a rock.

"Of course I.."

"But for today, you can rest. Rain doesn't make easy work, especially when you have no clothes." He grunts, opening up an old stone furnace, scratching the surface of the stone and rock together to spark, eventually making the inside catch flame.

I instinctively cover myself further, a little embarrassed at my state of undress. It wasn't common for me to feel this way, but something in his tone suggested I should be.

"I'll do whatever I can. But.. can I ask you something?" He shrugs, closing the gate of the furnace and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Did you.. Make all of this?" I gesture to the house, and everything in it. He laughs a little.

"Sadly not. I built the house, and the basement, but as far as the water heater, and the stove goes, that is all that little 'scientist's doing."

"I suppose he's good at something then." Maxwell merely hums in response, leaning back in his chair.

The air is silent for a long while, and I feel a bit anxious with it. I noticed, that he had taken off his jacket, probably due to the rain as well.

Of course, I was certainly one of those fans when in my world. I certainly thought about the man often, and not all of it was innocent. I guess I couldn't be blamed, it seemed to be in popular opinion.

"Are you staring at me for a reason?" He sounded exasperated, cradling his head in one hand.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that. I was just wondering.." I try to cover my ass as quickly as I could without seeming like an idiot. "Is there a place I can rest? It's… I haven't had much success in actually sleeping…" A truth in a lie is always the best way to go about it.

"Hmm.. yes.. This place doesn't allow sleep unless you can find a way to get comfortable. They don't like it when things are easy." He taps on the wooden table in thought. "Mh, I suppose if you're feeling ragged you can use my bed." He doesn't seem all that against or for it, merely just trying to solve an insignificant issue.

I slump down on the floor. My legs no longer wanting to support me. I didn't think much of it, but it looked like it surprised Maxwell. He furrowed his brows together, and then sighed.

"Do you like music?" I ask, filling the silence as best I could.

"I suppose. As long as it changes." I wasn't sure what he meant, but I tried to ask more.

"What about art?"

"Music _is_ art, dear."

"But different art, like painting or drawing or writing?"

"Ah. Right. It can be interesting, but ultimately none of it has held my attention for long."

"But not _magic?_ "

"What?" He sits up at this.

"Magic is like an art in itself right? You seemed interested in it."

"A bit of a childhood dream I suppose. One that got out of hand for the pursuit of an audience." He sighs.

"I know how that is." I laugh, leaning back against the wall.

"How so?"

"When no one pays any attention to you, especially something you pour your soul into, it can get a little frustrating. I guess I'm one of those 'ignored' artists." I laugh, but it's a sad laugh.

It goes quiet again.

I curl up in the blanket, finally starting to get back the feeling in my toes and fingers.

"What sort of art do you do?" He asks.

"I do.." I think about it for a moment. "Painting, and guitar, and some writing on the side. I really like to put them together though. Pictures that tell a story, with music to accompany it."

"Oh." Was all he said. Well at least I got some conversation out of him.

The rain clattered against the roof, and this time it was a soothing sound instead of one that made me freeze. Thunder could be heard rumbling across the sky in loud cracks and booms. Flashes of lightning filtered in, but only for moments at a time.

I guess the rest of the day would be like this.


	4. Trouble

Gardening was a disaster. Rooting up the weeds and tilling the land and finding the seeds.. It was a full morning's worth of work, and once I had the clay pots to water the plants, I had no idea if it would even work. Maxwell just brushed me off when I expressed my worry about it. Of course.

This place was way more different than before, lakes, ponds, rivers, mountains, like a real wilderness. Of course some things never change, like the way time passed, or the people treated me. The sky was interesting, not crazy or too unusual, but it was off. A milky color you could say. Blue, but pale, and there were only a few spare clouds, which was probably due to the storm a couple days ago.

But besides the sky, and gardening, I was tasked with gathering wood. Before I headed off, Maxwell hands me some woven bandages, and regards the blisters and sores on my hands from using the axe. He insists I wear them, and I attempt to wrap them up. I could just barely get them tightened around my hands, but it's enough to reduce the amount of friction against the axe handle.

And so then I was off, chopping down trees and nearly getting squashed every once in awhile by my not paying attention. A long, long day was spent just chopping them down, dragging them back home and placing them in the woodpile to be processed later. Of course I didn't actually get much done, because I had to sit down and rest often.

This, I swore to myself, would be the last tree for the day, I didn't care if Maxwell yelled at me for it I was tired. So I started, aiming the axe to hit it low so I could get as much wood as I could. I hacked away at it for about half an hour before it fell, me having to push it down to finally get it to separate from the stump.

It fell, and I heard the crash. But it came from… behind me? I turn around, the ground overturned and the sound of roots snapping and branches breaking. I had barely registered what it was before it was on me with one giant log of a claw. A Treeguard.

I'm knocked off my feet, by somehow I've clutched my axe tight enough that it's still in my hands. I slide far in the dirt, but have to stand up before it can get to me again. Loud, slow stomps in my direction. At least it was slow. I start running away from it, but sadly not as fast as I wanted.

My legs felt like they would crumple beneath me, and I felt nothing but fear. I could barely remember how it all went down. It gets a little fuzzy, but I remembered that Treeguards would leave you alone if you planted pine cones. I could only hope this would be the case, as there was no way I was going to get out of here on my own, and just zero chance of beating it.

I pull some up from the ground, and try to find the dirt under the mass of pine needles. It was getting closer, and I was not fast enough as it raised its arm. I shoved the cone into the ground and rolled backwards.

I don't remember what happened next, but I do remembering wandering back. Something wet. The cabin, and falling into Maxwell before passing out.

I woke up where I normally slept, in the basement in a bedroll, but with a noticeable amount of new sores and pains. A headache too, to make the whole thing make me feel like trash. I examine the damage to be a few scratches and bruises and nothing to worry about. I was even bandaged up, so it must've worked out all fine right?

I stand, a bit wobbly, and attempt to climb the stairs leading into the main area of the cabin. I am mildly successful, only having to resort to crawling on the last step. Maxwell is standing just above, and didn't seem to notice me right away. He looked busy with something, even though he wasn't actually _doing_ anything.

I crawl up back on my feet, nearly falling over onto Maxwell, but leaned towards the wall instead. It made a noise, a small one, but enough to startle Maxwell out of whatever he was doing. He looks at me, a look I couldn't decipher.

"You're awake." Is all he says. I give a small nod.

"I suppose I'm not dead then." I laugh. "Pity for you." I try to stand on my own, but stumble again, and used Maxwell as support for a brief moment before standing against the wall again.

He doesn't say anything, and I feel awkward and a need to fill the air with noise.

"The big dude really got a good hit on me, huh? Ohhh…" I hold my head, the world spinning around me, and I have to slide down the wall to sit. "That.. does _not_ feel great.."

"You should've stayed in bed." He hauls me up by my arm. "I can't look after you, and you need to rest anyway." I laugh, of course.

"Yeah.. You're right." I sigh.

"Of course I am. Now go back to sleep." I look at the steep steps, then back at Maxwell.

"Um…" There was no way I was going to fall down stairs after what I went through.

"No." He just said.

"Then I'm sleeping in your bed. I don't want to fall down the stairs." I huffed.

" _No_." He says, but this time more sternly.

"Then I'll sleep here on the floor." I guess that was fine too.

" ** _No_** , shut up." Well that was rude. But I stayed quiet and listened, incase there was something I was supposed to hear. Footsteps on gravel. " _Shit_." He whispered, scooping me up with such little effort I felt insulted.

But whatever it was outside, he didn't like it. He carried me to his tiny little bedroom, and he practically threw me on his bed, I grunted. He shushed me, I glared at him.

He listened for a while, and then something was walking up on the porch. And after a pause, a knock at the door. He then looks at me with such an intense look I nearly yelped.

" _Not a word, you hear me? Just stay quiet_." and then he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

From what I heard it was Wilson's voice, and he seemed rather cheery, trying to encourage Maxwell to let him see me. What for I had no idea. Maxwell must have, and he either didn't like it, or didn't like Wilson in general.

"Oh come now, it's nothing unsightly, I just need to try something." Wilson said.

"No. They're busy." Maxwell held his ground.

"Well it's ultimately not up to you, is it? It's their choice." Wilson argued. I heard shuffling, and some grunting. Lovely.

And then the door swings open Wilson nearly falling in, and Maxwell following closely after. I pulled the blankets up, surprised.

"Ah, there you are dear, would you like to help me with a little… experiment I'm doing?" Wilson asks politely offering his hand. I can see Maxwell glare at me from behind Wilson and shake his head.

I really didn't want to. But I didn't want to make Wilson angry with me. But also Maxwell would be angry with me. So I stalled.

"What kind of experiment?" I furrow my brow. Wilson seemed to light up at that, and sat on the bed next to me.

"You see, the magic here has been rather spotty in certain areas, which, can make my more involved sciences a bit difficult to delve into." He rambles on. He goes on to tell me about them and a bunch of explanations that I didn't need. He too, was avoiding.

"Ok. But what does that have to do with me?" I urged. Wilson seemed a bit annoyed at this but sighed.

"I only need a bit of your blood. I can promise you'll live." I nearly rear back in surprise. Wilson notices, and touches my arm, as if it was supposed to be a comforting gesture. I do everything I can not to tear away.

"Oh don't worry, out of all my experiments, only one subject has died, and that is a very high and promising percent of success." He says this as if it would convince me. Maxwell grabs onto Wilson's shoulder, and Wilson sighs.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave." He stands, no longer dangerously close to me and is escorted out. Before he left though… "Oh.. I will.. Schedule a health check-up for you, we have to make sure you're progressing."

Something about that statement made me shudder.


	5. Check up

Of course as soon as I was better I was sent out. My arms were still sore and painful, but I could stand, and I could at least look for food and tend to the gardens. Any time I grabbed an axe Maxwell would snatch it from me and put it away somewhere. I could only see it as rude, but I kept working anyway in spite of this.

I didn't have that much to do, and so I finished earlier than usual. I had a basket of food to carry back before I finished completely though, and so I made my way back.

I wanted to take my time, but something urged me to keep moving faster. I doubt it was actually anything, but being alone in a forest did make me jumpy. In fact _anytime_ I was alone I felt off.. Like I was not alone even when clearly no one else was around.

A whisper with no words or a faint snap in the distance, it was probably just regular forest sounds, but it all made me uneasy. I make it back, but Maxwell is nowhere to be seen, probably off doing his own chores.

I was still alone. I take a deep breath, sigh, and start to put away my findings in the icebox. It wasn't much in the way of work, but I guess it would have to do while I was still recovering. Even though I know I should be doing something else, I decide to head downstairs and take a little break. I needed to rest after all, or I wouldn't get better.

I stop suddenly when I see a figure. I couldn't move, my previous fear from before making me tense, and now I was actually scared. It was probably Maxwell, I tried to reason with myself, and swallow, take another step. It notices me, and moves towards me so fast I fall backward to try to escape.

I'm caught by the arm, and it hurts. Its.. Wilson. He smiles, but somehow it isn't reassuring.

"Scare you did I?" He lifts me to my feet, still putting too much pressure on my wounded arms. "Ah, you're still injured.." He says, as if to confirm it to himself.

"Yeah.." I sigh, relieved that it was just him… but.. Wait.. "Why're you here? What're you.. Doing down here?" I lived in the basement, which happened to be right next to the boiler and water heater. It could be cool some nights, and hot others, but generally it evened out.

"Ah, I was just leaving you a note, but I suppose it's pointless now that you're here." He says. I'm confused.

"What about?" I cross my arms, only wincing a bit.

"Oh just that I'd like to start your check up, more immediately. Seems I have a few things to do that have piled up, and I can't delay it further. My next free day could be as long as a month." He muses, looking off in the distance, like he was thinking about something.

"I don't mind waiting, besides I probably.."

"Have nothing better to do? That'd be the only reason you would come down here I'd suspect." He crosses his arms. "Now I'm not taking no as an answer, these are mandatory to make sure you are progressing well. You _do_ want to get out of here as soon as possible right?" He cocks an eyebrow, furthering the question.

I guess he had me there, and besides… How bad could it be?

* * *

It was bad.

I look away, unable to face the needle being stuck into my arm. There's too long of a pause, and as if he was waiting for me to look, which I do, he sticks it in. I yelp, feeling dizzy just thinking about the whole thing. I did _not_ like needles. The suspense, the soreness afterward, and the knowledge that it was going to happen all drive me to a sobbing whelp.

I only cry a little and when Wilson smiles, I find myself hating him for it. He couldn't be enjoying this! But the smirk told me otherwise.

"See? Nothing, and it's almost over." He says sounding reassuring, but I'm not sure of it, like he was mocking me.

When he gets his small sample, he pulls the needle out, quickly pressing a cloth bandage over it, wrapping it up. It doesn't bleed for long, but I know it's going to be sore.

"At least it was easy to find a good vein, yours are rather nice." It sounds like a compliment, but it makes me feel uneasy. "I can tell you what is what in a… maybe a couple months or so? The equipment here isn't desireable." He sets the tube of my blood corked in a small rack, probably to be done with later.

"Now let's check out these scratches." He hums, lifting one of my arms a bit roughly, touching the newly healing wounds. I wince. And then he asks me "Does it hurt?" His mouth twitches. Of course it hurts.

"Yes." I say firmly, trying not to mouth off to the man who could probably kill me.

"Mhm.. It looks like it's getting a bit infected. Will want to take care of that as soon as possible, as to not lose your arms." Wilson motions for me to stand, and helps me up. "You're not going to like this." He just says. I was too afraid to ask why.

I felt extremely nervous when he pulled out a bucket of water and a small pink and white rock. A gross, almost dried bloody pink, certainly not a pretty rock. He pours a small amount of the water into a smaller container, and then… was washing the rock in the water? Of course he had to take off his small fingerless gloves for that. The action was odd, and then he looked at me with a.. Well I didn't know quite what it was but it was unusual.

"This, _will_ hurt." At least he was honest. He tells me to hold out my arm, and I do, still confused. He then begins to wet his hands in the water and rubs it on my arms. I didn't think much of it, more that it was weird.

That was… Until it started burning. Oh god it was _burning_. I whimper, clenching my teeth together, the pain making tears well up in my eyes. He lifts my other arm to perform the same action, but this time I knew what was going to happen, and can only shakily hold it up. He watches me carefully, but I can barely see anything with my eyes stinging and watering. A long… very long moment passes, before he's rinsing my arms off with the other water still in the bucket. It's not immediately relieving, but soon the pain fades, slowly.

"There." He sighs. "This should prevent any further spreading for now." I make a move to wipe my eyes, but he takes hold of my wrists to stop me. "No no, you don't want salt in your eyes, love."

"S-Salt?" I choke out, and he nods, grabbing a nearby cloth. I try to take it from him, but I guess he just thought I wasn't capable to do _anything_. I was a little insulted. He wipes my eyes, and then goes to his desk to write something down.

"Ok. And now we just have to see how you are physically." I watch him walk over his mood changing drastically. I didn't know why, but I stepped back. He smiled.

"Prepare yourself." Was the only warning I had before he knocks me down. I Hiss in pain, but I don't have time to focus on it, because I see something in his hands, and it makes every part of my body wake up all at once. He's on me, and I grab his wrist to stop him from stabbing me with… I look to see. A syringe. I was _not_ ok with this.

He's not pinned my other arm down, which was a mistake. I try to reel back as much as I could laying on my back and still preventing him from stabbing me. I use every bit of my strength to land a punch square in his jaw. I can hear the crack, and his other hand loosens. He doesn't move, however, so I use the last bit of my strength to push him over onto his back.

He grunts, and I pin his wrists down. He laughs, and that throws me off, enough for him to take advantage of it. He flips me over on my stomach and onto the ground, as if it was nothing.

"Good." He huffs, and I feel him get off to walk elsewhere.

"What the hell?!" I scramble up to my feet. He doesn't acknowledge me right away and writes some things down over at his desk.

"Hm? Oh yes.. I've found it's easier to determine people's physical limits when in a life threatening situation. But I can't reproduce the results after this. Consider it a.. An introduction." I glare at him, feeling as if he enjoied that more than what was 'scientific pursuit'.

I didn't like it. I wanted to yell at him, but he grabbed my wrist and lifted my arm roughly. He looked it over and then spun me around to where my back was facing him. I was extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm lifting your shirt to check for bruises or cuts." He states, pauses as if to wait for an objection. He _better_ patch my wounds, I thought, not thinking it was that weird. He pushes my shirt up, and was poking and prodding at my back as roughly as he had with my arms.

"Does this hurt?" He presses against a spot on my back.

"No." I say truthfully.

"Odd." He hums, and then touches another spot. I inhale sharply feeling it sting. "Ah. Does that hurt?"

"Yes." I hiss.

He does something behind me that I can't see, but suddenly the spot that was painful was _cold_ and _wet_. I Shiver. It was gross. My shirt had only fallen a little, but he held it in place. Then it was over and he spun me around.

I pull my shirt down.

"Hold still." He says, taking my face in his hands and tilting it to the side, probably _also_ looking for cuts and bruises. I didn't feel any, but it wouldn't surprise me if there were any. He tilts it to the other side.

I look away, uncomfortable with eye contact.

He then lets go, and goes off to write something else down. "Alriiight…" He mumbles, moving back to me. "We've only got one more test. And it's easy." He walks over slowly.

"Say my name." He sighs, crossing his arms.

"Higgsbury?" I quirk an eyebrow, confused.

"No, my _name_ , dear. Higgsbury is distasteful to hear." He seemed serious.

"You don't want me to call you by your last name? Why?" I wanted to be stubborn, but I was also curious.

"It's what **_They_** , call me, it's what **_he_** calls me. Both are detestable, as I'm sure you're aware." I guess that was as good as any reason as any.

"I don't know, I kinda like Higgsbury. It's nice to say, and feels more natural to me. Besides, we don't know each other well enough to-." His glare makes me shut my mouth, it wasn't extremely intense or anything, but something about his body told me he wasn't amused.

"Wilson it is then." I put my arms around my back, looking down at the ground. "Can I… go now?"

There's a bit of a long pause. Then he sighs once more.

"I suppose so. But it's nearly dark, so perhaps you should just spend the night." That air of professionalism he held in him made me feel more comfortable with the offer. And so I did, wrapped up in some knitted blankets on the floor, thankful I wasn't outside in the cold.

* * *

 **sorry this one is a bit long, took me a while to get everything in order. Wilson is a bit... direct.**


	6. Summer days

I fell a lot. Mostly on my back. It was either from Maxwell scaring me out of my skin, or me just being clumsy. Each day brought new scrapes and bruises, but every day I survived, I felt a little more comfortable in my new environment. I was currently setting out traps for rabbits and the like at the time, the woven traps being given to me by Maxwell. I set them up as well as I could, when I had an Idea.

A fence. Around the house, to protect the plants and perhaps making a new storage area… I however, had no idea how I would do this. So I decided to ask Maxwell himself.

I make my way back, but was hungry, so I started to prepare a small lunch. Maxwell walked in not soon after, his usual vibe of irritation. I stop what I was doing and greet him.

"Hey Max?" He grunts, probably not too keen on my nickname. "I was thinking, about putting up a fence."

He slumps down into one of the chairs and waves me off. "Sure ok." He says propping his head up in one hand.

"Right.. So… I don't… actually know how to do that…" I explain. It sounded more whiny than I had intended.

Maxwell looks up and raises an eyebrow. He sighs. "And you think I know. Mhm. In a bit, but I'm taking a nap." He closes his eyes, seemingly more tired than he usually was.

"Did something happen?" I was a bit worried.

"Nope, nothing at all." It sounded insincere to me.

I didn't know Maxwell enough to really pry and feel ok with it. I did know that something was wrong, but I also knew that he might get angry if I pursue. "I… Hope it get's better for you." He merely raises an eyebrow.

"Oh I uh, put up all those traps for you." I offered.

He stares at me for a while, and then sighs. "Right. Uh… I guess I should tell you." He straightens his back and stands to face me.

"Um?" I blink.

"Do you remember… anything of last time?" The question was weird.

"Last time?" I cross my arms.

"Yeah, last time. Before you reset this world." He gestures at the surrounding area, as if it would explain it. Sadly I knew what he was saying, and sighed.

"I.. I do. Yeah I just… Don't like to think about it?"

I see him stiffen, his mood changing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He says indignantly.

"It means I thought I just came up with the story, and I thought it was too self-indulgent and badly written." My words bite, and I can see it in his face. Whoops..

"How many times do you have to go through this until you get that this is happening?"

"Generally a lot more proof in my own world." I sigh. "But that isn't the point is it, what about that time? What are you getting at?"

"Well… If my sparse memory says anything, it says we were close." He pauses. I don't say anything and just listen. "And if so why isn't it that way now? Talking with you is such an annoyingly difficult thing, and I know you feel the same way."

"I suppose I do. But it's not like I can do anything about it, we just have to talk more and re-learn how to interact." I offer. "I'm different now than I was then, a lot has happened."

"So I've noticed." He looks away, his brow furrowing as if he was thinking. A long moment passes.

"I suppose I've changed too, it's been a long time since the reset, a few years. Time doesn't seem to move right though.. it feels like less."

"I guess that's your answer then." I shrug.

"Right. I guess I better show you how to make this… what was it, a fence? I'm not doing it, but I'll show you the basics." He sighs, moving past me to the front door.

"You mean you actually know how?" I was surprised. I mean, I figured he had an idea on how to go about it but.

"My father was very keen on making me and my brother work on the house and yard. At any rate, let's get with it."

* * *

That was pretty much it, a long, hot afternoon of learning the structure of a simple fence. It really wasn't that difficult, turns out, just time consuming.

I work on this alone for a while, gathering the wood and other material to make the spikes and flat external paneling. It was _mostly_ wood, but there was certainly a need for metal nails, which we had few of, them being a hassle to make.

I figure after I ran out, I would ask Maxwell to show me how he makes them.

A few long hours of this, and I start to overheat and am feeling pretty dizzy. I figured that was a good enough time if any to take a break. I start to stand, needing to lean on the new fence. To my surprise, it was sturdy. Maxwell knew his stuff, it seemed. I suddenly catch a glimpse of somebody, and look up.

It was WX-78.

"HUMANS ARE SO FRAIL, YOU NEED TO HYDRATE." Ah, charming as ever.

"Yes I was, just about to do so." I smile. Despite their disposition, I felt a kind of fondness for the robot. They seemed to actually be worried at times for me, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"I HAVE COME ON BEHALF OF THE SCIENTIST, THE FLESHLING WISHING FOR YOU TO KNOW HOW TO CRAFT WEAPONS TO DEFEND YOURSELF WITH." The robot hands over a thick rolled paper, tied with small leather strips.

"Oh.. Th...thank you?" I stare at the paper.

"YES. I WILL LEAVE NOW." And without any other words they left.

I blink. I guess.. That was that…?

* * *

 **Things are going to pick up, some realllll fun times are ahead**


End file.
